And Speaking of Madness
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Casey and Derek's family as a whole has always concluded in insanity. And speaking of madness, there's a wedding that the clan have to attend. Oh, the horror. .Flashfic.


So, this oneshot was made for participating in the Flashfic contest. This is made for TemporaryInsanity76. (A story for Tarynn by Tarryn). She requested a fic that was Dasey, that involved a wedding, a break up, a birth, and a death, but not all mixed together, and it was supposed to be creative. So here it is! Hope you like it, Tarynn!

(I know absolutely nothing about weddings or hospitals, or any of that, so if anything is incorrect, just play along.)

.I own nothing.

Enjoy!

x—x

Casey was woken by soft kisses being pressed into her shoulder, slowly climbing up to the side of her neck.

"Casey, wake up." Derek coaxed gently.

Casey groaned. "Five more minutes." She murmured, rolling over onto her stomach, and burying her head into a pillow.

Derek laughed, his chuckle reverberating through Casey's body since he had leaned into her.

"You sound like me when we were fifteen." He teased.

"Well, then I'm going to act like you when we were fifteen, and not get up until two in the afternoon." She said into her pillow.

"Hate it break it to you, but you're twenty six, and you've got to get up and get ready." Derek said, stroking her hair.

"Derek, let's just lie in bed all day." Casey pleaded.

"Wish we could, but I'm pretty sure our family might be upset if we miss Victoria's wedding." Derek said.

"What?" Casey cried. She shot up, her eyes wide open. "The wedding's today? You're kidding me!"

"I am?" Derek mocked surprise, pressing a palm to his chest and looking around curiously. "Then how come we're in a hotel in Toronto instead of our cozy, little apartment in London?"

"Son of a-" Casey's words were cut off by Derek pressing his lips to hers softly.

"Good morning." Derek said sarcastically through his smirk.

Casey groaned again, and let herself fall backwards onto the bed, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh, and you might want to brush your teeth." Derek called as he walked toward the bathroom. She could hear the smile in his voice.

After lolling around in bed for another five minutes, Casey finally lifted her body up off the bed, and trudged unhappily to the bathroom, where Derek was brushing his teeth.

"Oh, come on. My breath isn't that bad." Casey joked.

Derek spit and rinsed, and then leaned to kiss Casey softly on the forehead.

"I hope you know the only reason I'm up is to get you back about that comment." Casey said, looking up at him. She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Mmhmm. You go ahead and tell yourself that, Case. But I know you had yourself an mini freak out inside that pretty little head of yours. To think! You forgot the wedding! For shame." Derek said dramatically.

Casey rolled her eyes at him, but then dug out her toothbrush and toothpaste from a small bag she had put on the counter.

"Has Hell frozen over?" Derek asked. "You actually listened to me!"

Casey swatted at him. "Shut up!" She said, as he walked out of the bathroom, smiling.

--

"Oh, Casey, you look spectacular. Victoria really did pick out the best bridesmaids dresses, didn't she?" Nora took her daughter's hand and looked at her, fitted in a pale yellow dress.

"Oh, yes, she did." Casey said. Even though the yellow was a little overkill (she had already seen the churches set up, and there were yellow and white flowers everywhere, yellow being in various shades. As well, her mother had shown her a picture of the cake Vicky had picked, and yes, that was yellow also-inside and out. Really, who wants a lemon yellow wedding cake? Really?

Also, she was still trying to figure how she had landed a spot as a bridesmaid; though, thank God, she hadn't been made maid of honor. She guessed that many of Vicky's friends had been smart enough to steer clear of her while making the decisions, therefore, she had gotten stuck with it. But still, seeing as Casey hadn't spoken to Vicky in nearly eleven years -she and Vicky had patched things up, yes, but then they moved quite far away, and they just didn't keep in touch, seeing as they were really too far to visit often, and when they did, Vicky didn't come since she was away at her new boarding school. She had only just come back to Toronto for her very own wedding-. Even during the last few weeks, she had only talked to her several times, all over the phone because Victoria had just been too _busy_ to meet in person. All information about her role in the wedding had been passed to her second hand.

"Where is Victoria? I haven't seen her in so long." Casey asked.

"Oh, she's in her dressing room, getting ready, of course." Nora smiled. "Everyone's getting ready. Reginald is in his dressing room getting ready, too. You haven't met him have you? If only you and Derek had been able to make it here in time, then you would have been able to come to the rehearsal to meet him. He seems nice enough, though." Reginald being Victoria's fiancé.

Oh, and the rehearsal? Yeah, that was unconventionally held weeks before the wedding. Seriously? What's up with that? It makes no sense, really.

At that moment, Marti, now sixteen, wandered into the room. "I've got to say, Derek looks pretty pathetic out there in the hall. He's just staring at the wall." Marti shook her head, smiling in an amused manner.

"Oh, Marti, didn't I tell you not to bring Isabelle! This is a wedding for heaven's sake!" Nora said.

"Jesus, that thing's still alive?" Casey asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Aw come on, you know I bring Izzy everywhere!" Marti said, looking at the small hamster in her hand fondly. "And I brought her stuff. It's in the car."

"Wasn't that hamster an experiment?" Casey asked.

"Yes." Marti nodded.

"Well, shouldn't the experiment be over by now?" Casey asked, eying the rodent like creature.

"An experiment doesn't end until the experimenter says so." Marti said knowingly. "Besides, Izzy likes being taken places. She so calm and docile. She doesn't even try to run away like she used to."

Casey shook her head softly. "You will never stop being a weird kid, will you Marti?"

Marti scoffed. "Like any of you would want me to."

Casey smiled. "True enough.

"Do either of you know when Lizzie and Edwin are getting here?" Nora asked, looking at the small silver watch on her wrist.

"Who know." Marti shrugged. "Liz may have made Edwin cross into the states for a burger or something."

"I heard that." All heads turned to see Lizzie amble into the room, one hand pressed on her tremendous pregnant belly.

"And I haven't made Edwin go to the states for food in _weeks. _Scouts honor." She said, holding up her crossed fingers in front of her.

They all chuckled amiably for a moment. That was, they were, until a screeching sound, sounded from outside of the room. After looking at each other for a second, they all raced (Well, Lizzie as fast as she could, under the given circumstances) to the door, and out into the hall. Down one of the small corridors, Fiona was screaming at her current husband. She had gone through three since the wedding when Casey was fifteen. She couldn't even remember the guys name anymore.

"You're lazy, you're sloppy, you don't have nearly as much money as you had before!" Fiona was screeching at the man, who, to tell the truth, looked rather bored with the situation.

Eyes wide, Casey looked over at Lizzie and Marti, both of whom were trying to bite back laughter.

"Are you even listening to me?" Fiona gave her husband a shake. He barely responded, looking like he was going to fall asleep on her, right then and there.

Fiona gasped. "That's it!" She cried shrilly. "I've had enough! We're done! Done!" And with that, she stormed off.

"Oh, my." Nora murmured, hurrying off in the direction Fiona had gone.

"Isn't that like an omen?" Casey asked, shaking her head. "Announcing separation to your husband the day your daughter's getting married?"

"Probably." Lizzie and Marti said and the same time.

"Hey, I saw a Dairy Queen a few blocks down, so I'm gonna go ask Ed if he'll get me something." Lizzie said. "You want?"

"No, I'm good. Me and Izzy are watching our figures." Marti joked.

"I'm with them." Casey said, nodding her head at Marti.

Lizzie needed no further answers before she was off and waddling toward Edwin.

Casey sighed, standing with her stepsister, in what she thought was a hideous dress, when she noticed a streak of poofy white turning around a far corner that led outside.

"Was that...?"

"Yep." Marti said. "Her personality is so hideous it's shocking."

"Really?" Casey asked, curiously.

"Yep. She's a wench, and her fiancé is so boring it hurts." Marti nodded.

Casey sighed. "Great. Just great." She mumbled. "Hey, where's Derek?"

"Umm, actually I think I saw him slip out when Fiona was still screaming." Marti said, pointing to where Victoria had just left.

"Hmm, okay. I'm gonna go find him." Casey said.

"Okie, doke." Marti nodded, before heading back toward the little dressing room they had been in.

Sighing again, Casey made her way outside, walking around the side of the church, to where a small and simple garden was. When she rounded the corner to the garden, Casey had to stop abruptly, and after a moment of observing, she also had to bite her lip to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

As she peeked around the corner she could see her poor Derek, looking utterly annoyed, and Victoria, actually donning her wedding dress, with her palm pressed against his chest, laughing as if he said something funny, trying to look flirtatious. Derek noticed Casey, and when Victoria removed her hand from his chest, and placed it on his should, looking away to giggle for no reason whatsoever, he mouthed the words 'help me' desperately.

Casey stood there for another minute, watching him with amusement as he tried to politely back away from her, before stepping out to his rescue.

"Oh, Victoria! There you are!" Casey said, plastering a sunny smile on her face.

Victoria turned around, and her face fell in disappointment. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, hi to you too." Casey said a little less brightly. _It's not like we haven't seen each other in eleven years or anything._

Victoria rolled her eyes and sat down on a nearby bench. "Either of you have a smoke?" She asked, much more crudely than you would think could come from such a delicate frame.

"Uh, no. We don't smoke." Casey said, watching her cousin carefully.

Victoria rolled her eyes again, but said nothing. After a moment of Derek and Casey awkwardly standing while Victoria's eyes flitted back and forth between them.

"Are you two still dating?" She asked.

"Yes." Derek answered quickly, making sure he stood as close as he could to Casey without having her holding him like a baby.

"That's a shame. I'm much prettier than her." Victoria said, directing her words to Derek, who looked as if he was scared of the girl. Casey merely rolled her eyes.

"I see we no longer have a truce." Casey murmured, mostly to herself.

"That was eleven years ago, and when I was making out with Derek when he was still your stepbrother, not your boyfriend." Victoria flicker her wrist at Casey, speaking as if she had been approached with an idiotic question.

"Vicky, you do realize that you're getting married today, right?" Casey asked apprehensively.

Victoria scoffed. "I know, I feel bad for me, too, right?" She shook her head. "What kind of name is Reginald, anyway?"

"The kind of name that goes really well with Victoria." Casey said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Victoria glared at her cousin.

"O-okay." Derek said, giving a low whistle. "Why don't we all get back inside. You need to be all prepared to walk down that isle." Derek said.

--

Casey stood beside the other girls dressed in the hideous yellow dress, and watched as Victoria walked down the isle toward the altar. Reginald even had a way of standing in a boring way. No wonder Victoria took one last swing at Derek.

Thinking this, Casey looked out into the seats where Derek should have been. But he wasn't.

_Oh, great. _Casey thought as she looked for Derek, and Victoria reached Reginald, the wedding music stopping.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she watched Derek slip into the room, and tiptoe down the side of the seats until he reached closer to the front where their family was. She watched him whisper something to them, and Nora gasped. Derek made a shooing motion toward them, and they all began to look up. Derek looked toward her, and grabbed his stomach, and then began breathing as if he were in labor. After a moment, what he was trying to tell her hit her, and she gasped just as her mother had. Everyone in the room had begun to take notice to the fact that all the McDonald-Venturi's were beginning to climb over people in their row to get out. People began to whisper, when Casey herself began to climb toward the isle.

"What is going on?" Victoria managed to grab Casey's arm as she tried to duck past her.

"Lizzie's in labor." Casey said to Victoria, prying her arm from her grip. Then she looked at the priest and pointed at him.

"You. You just make sure to get these two married." She turned back to Victoria. "Have a nice wedding." She grinned sarcastically before dashing down the isle, where Derek was waiting. He grabbed her hand, and they ran out the doors, where Nora, George, and Marti were already piling into their car.

"Edwin texted saying it was an emergency. So I slipped out and called. When trying to decide between a vanilla soft served and a box of Dilly bars when her water broke. Told me the hospital they were headed to, and said we better get there immediately. Convenient, eh?" Derek smirked as they got into their own car.

"Derek, my sister is in labor. Just get me to that hospital." Casey said.

"Will do, boss." Derek nodded, pulling out of the parking lot.

They were at the hospital in ten minutes, just barely behind the rest of the family. When Casey and Derek reached the correct floor's lobby, they found Nora, George, and Marti all arguing with the same desk nurse at the same time.

"My daughter is in labor-"

"I figured-"

"It's McDonald-Venturi. McDonald-Venturi, woman!"

"Sir, please don't shout-"

"You have to let me in with the hamster! She's family!"

"Miss, I'm sorry. You shouldn't even have been let here with the animal-"

"Where is my daughter?" 

"If you would just give me a moment-"

Casey and Derek looked at each other before hurrying to shush their family so they could find out where Lizzie and Edwin were.

"You can wait in the waiting room, through that door." The woman said. "Except that the hamster cannot."

"Didn't I already explain this? Izzy is family!" Marti said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't allow it. You'll have to wait out there." The woman said.

"I'll wait out with Izzy." Derek offered.

"Sorry, but I can't leave Izzy with you. She's only comfortable with me. I'll be fine by myself." Marti said.

"Okay." Nora said. "But stay close. We'll check on you."

"I'm not a baby, mom." Marti said.

"I'm sorry miss, but the hamster really needs to be removed."

Marti sighed and rolled her eyes. "Specist." She mumbled before leaving the area.

Casey sighed as they went into the waiting room, sliding down onto one of the uncomfortable and unclean looking chairs. Then Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her up so that she was sitting on a couch, and then he sat down next to her.

"This is going to be a long wait, isn't it?" Derek asked.

Casey nodded.

--

"Oh, my God. We've been here for eight hours!" Derek cried. "How could this be eight hours?"

Casey shrugged. "She wasn't fully dilated when she got here."

"Is she going to be done soon?" Derek asked.

"I hope so. I mean didn't you pay attention to the doctor when he came out here? She's been taken to the delivery room."

"That was three hours ago, Case!" Derek whined.

"It was only an hour ago, you big baby." Casey said, snuggling closer to him.

"We're going down to the cafeteria. Do you guys want anything?" George asked, standing in front of them, next to Nora.

"Anything." Casey said. Derek nodded.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few." Nora said.

Twenty minutes later, a doctor came into the room, and Casey, who had been drifting off on Derek's chest, sat bolt upright.

"Where is your mother and father?" He asked.

"They went down to get something to eat." Derek said.

"Oh, well you're sister is out of labor and-"

Casey jumped up. "Don't say a word. Nothing!" She said. "Derek, you go get my mom and George. Now!"

Derek jumped out of his seat and ran for the door, almost afraid to disobey Casey at the moment.

"Miss McDonald, don't you want-"

"Shh!" Casey said. "I don't want to know anything until my family is here."

Thankfully her family was there in five minutes.

"They were already halfway from the cafeteria when I found them, Derek explained, panting.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Nora asked, just as George asked, "Is the baby alright?"

"They're both fine." The doctor assured, and Casey squealed. "Only one of you can go in right now."

After a moment, everyone unanimously agrees that Nora should go in.

"Alright, follow me, and you can see you're new grandson." The doctor said.

Casey squealed again. "Grandson!" She said to Nora, who was looking dazed.

After a moment, Marti enters the waiting room.

"Marti." Derek said. "Did you get someone to watch Izzy?"

"Nope." Marti said.

"Then where-" Casey began.

"She died." Marti said.

"Oh, my God, Marti. I'm sorry." Casey said, putting a hand on her stepsister's shoulder.

"It's okay. I guess it was just too much for her to handle." Marti shrugged. They nodded.

After a moment of silence Marti burst, "But seriously, what is wrong with this day? I mean, there's a marriage, and there's a breakup. There's a birth, there's a death. Or maybe it's not the day. Maybe it's the family. I mean, really. Vicki, who was about to get married, hit on her step cousin." Casey looked at Marti curiously. "Derek told me when he was on his way to the bathroom a couple hours ago." Marti explained, and then continued. "And her step cousin just happened to be dating his stepsister. And then Lizzie gives birth to her step brother's kid. The Brady Bunch, we are not." Marti finished.

Casey, Derek, and George stared at her for a moment, and then all four burst out laughing.

Lizzie and Edwin named their boy Dylan Evan McDonald-Venturi. When Casey saw him, she cried. Lizzie wouldn't let her hold him until she stopped crying. So she did, and she held the small, and very healthy little boy in her arms. When Derek came and stood beside her and asked her when they were going to have kids of their own, Casey just smiled, and very politely told Derek to shut up. And he did.

When Lizzie forced Casey to hand Dylan to Lizzie, she did, begrudgingly. When Marti looked down at Dylan, she smiled and then looked up. "We'd be so boring if we were the Brady Bunch." She said thoughtfully.

x—x

My dear Tarynn, that is probably not what you were aiming for. The breakup wasn't huge, and neither was the death, but with the tone that I started this story with, I knew I couldn't make it too serious. But I do hope you liked it, just as well!

And to all my other readers, thank you for, well, reading! I would greatly appreciate to hear from you, seeing as this is my first fic that was not a drabble that was someone else's story idea, and not mine. So I'm pretty on the fence about it. Truthfully, I'm not sure whether I should despise it, or not, and need my faithful Feedback Monkeys to give me the truth!

Review, loves!

-Tarryn


End file.
